OS: Heureux!
by allylicity
Summary: Réactions des proches d'Oliver et Felicity à l'annonce de leur mariage suite au cross over de la saison 6.


**OS : Heureux !**

 **Réactions des proches d'Oliver et Felicity à l'annonce de leur mariage suite au cross over de la saison 6.**

 **Chers lecteurs un OS léger site au big cross over de la saison 6 que j'ai adoré regarder. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

 **William**

Lorsqu'Oliver et Felicity rentrèrent de Central City, il n'avait envie de dire à personne sur le moment qu'ils venaient de s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais lorsqu'ils virent le sourire sur le visage de William, rien qu'à l'idée de leur retour, ils craquèrent.

 _« Alors ce mariage, ça s'est bien passé ?_ demanda le petit garçon.

Oliver et Felicity se sourirent. William sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

 _\- Ça s'est relativement bien passé même si le début était agité_ , commença Felicity.

Puis Oliver vint s'assoir vers son fils. William n'avait jamais vu son père aussi souriant :

 _\- Ecoute papa, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Plus que bien. On a quelque chose à te dire avec Felicity mais personne d'autre n'est au courant, enfin à part les mariés…_

 _\- Et John, Mr Diggle,_ rappela la belle blonde.

 _\- Exact,_ souligna l'archer avec un brin de malice. _William, Felicity et moi nous nous sommes mariés en secret._

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre les premiers mots de William, qui sous le coup de la surprise fut bouche bée puis se dérida en souriant.

 _\- C'est génial ! Bon vous auriez pu m'emmener avec vous mais avec le FBI je comprends. Félicitations !_

Felicity souffla de soulagement tandis que William venait la serrer contre lui en guise de félicitations. Ils dinèrent tous les trois et réglèrent deux ou trois choses.

 _\- Alors pas pitié, continu à m'appeler Felicity, rien ne changera vraiment._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas vivre avec nous ?_ demanda un William très surpris et un peu déçu car il adore la jeune femme.

Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent :

 _\- Nous en avons parlé_ , dit Oliver calmement, _et nous pensons que pour l'instant les choses doivent restées comme elles le sont à cause des accusations à mon encontre…_

 _\- Et puis_ , continua Felicity, _il faut qu'on baisse les soupçons concernant mes activités nocturnes._

 _\- Alors vous n'allez le dire à personne ?_ continua le jeune garçon. _Même pas à tante Théa ? A la famille ?! »_

* * *

Pour leur seule nuit tranquille et du coup, nuit de noces, Oliver et Felicity reparlèrent de cette discussion au diner après des ébats torrides.

 _« Tu penses qu'on devrait l'annoncer aux autres ?_ demanda Oliver à sa femme qui faisait courir ses mains sur son torse avec légèreté et contentement.

Felicity leva sa tête vers son amour, assez étonnée.

 _\- Et toi tu penses qu'on devrait le faire ?!_

 _\- J'aimerais le dire à Théa,_ avoua l'archer _. Elle a manqué tellement de choses ces derniers mois, et dans une grande partie de ma vie d'ailleurs, elle va certainement me tuer quand elle l'apprendra. Il vaut mieux que ça vienne de nous._

 _\- Tu as raison_ , approuva l'informaticienne qui savait de quoi la brunette était capable. _On lui dira demain quand elle passera pour le petit-déjeuner._

Oliver souriait et embrassa sa femme.

 _\- Tu es exceptionnelle Felicity. »_

Felicity sourit à cette réplique avant d'attirer Oliver dans un autre round sexuel.

* * *

 **Théa**

Lorsque Théa entendit les mots d'Oliver, elle se tint à la chaise, si bien que l'archer s'affola. Puis, la jeune femme se redressa et frappa les jeunes mariés.

 _« Aie, Speedy !_ lança Oliver sur un ton de reproche sous les yeux de son neveux, hilare.

 _\- Alors, j'ai passé des mois à l'hôpital et lorsqu'enfin je vais bien, vous décidez de le faire sans m'avertir ?!_

 _\- Ça s'est fait comme ça, sur le moment, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui l'ait proposé à ton frère,_ commença Felicity qui était très mal à l'aise et désolée.

Théa vit le malaise de la blondinette et se calma.

 _\- Excusez-moi de ma réaction…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à nous de nous excuser_ , continua Felicity.

 _\- C'est juste que vous savez à quel point j'adore les mariages et j'espérais voir le vôtre… d'ailleurs je vous signale que je vous avais aider à planifier le premier,_ dit Théa avec les mains sur les hanches _._

 _\- Le premier ?! s'étonna William._

 _\- Longue histoire_ , répliqua Oliver.

 _\- Pas si longue mais surtout pas importante_ , répliqua Felicity en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

A la vue de ce geste, Théa souriait. Puis sera son frère et Felicity dans un second temps dans ses bras, à deux doigts de pleurer de joie.

 _\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis ravie que l'on soit belle-sœur_ , dit Théa avec douceur à la belle blonde.

 _\- Moi aussi Théa, moi aussi._

La jeune Queen desserra son étreinte et après que William soit parti à l'école, Felicity et Oliver expliquèrent ce qui s'était réellement passer à Central City. Théa compris enfin l'impulsivité du couple, puis dit avec regret, après qu'Oliver lui ait parlé de Tommy.

 _\- J'aurais tellement voulu que Maman et papa soit là, tout comme Tommy._

 _\- Oui c'est dommage mais ils étaient dans notre cœur, répondit un Oliver très ému._

Une question tarauda Théa.

 _\- Et tes parents Felicity ? Tu vas leur dire ? Ce sont tes parents._

Et la réalité s'imposa à l'informaticienne.

 _\- Ma mère ! »_

* * *

 **Donna**

 _« Oh mon dieu, mon bébé, c'est magnifique !_ cria d'une voix très aigue maman Smoak en étreignant sa fille et cherchant une bague à son doigt à peine la nouvelle annoncée.

 _\- Maman, cries pas si fort, et non je ne porte pas d'alliance, ni Oliver._

 _\- Quelle étrange idée_! souligna Donna qui se tourna vers Oliver mais Felicity reprit son explication.

 _\- On a fait ça sur le moment et honnêtement je me fiche d'avoir une bague_ …

 _\- Comment ça tu t'en fiches !?_ demanda Donna outrée, puis regardant William _. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette jolie petite tête que j'ai porté dans mon ventre pendant 9 mois !? Déjà j'apprends à connaitre ce charmant petit garçon dont j'ignorais l'existence et maintenant qu'Oliver et toi sommes ensembles, j'apprends le mariage que j'aurais dû planifier avec toi, ma fille chérie !_

Voyant la déception de sa mère, Felicity se sentit honteuse. Lors de ses fiançailles, l'informaticienne avait pu voir un éclat différent sur le visage de sa mère, une joie indescriptible de pouvoir partager ce moment entre mère et fille.

Oliver vit l'embêtement de sa femme et posa sa main sur le bras de sa belle-mère qu'il appréciait énormément.

 _\- Je vous assure que votre fille aura une alliance digne d'elle Donna. Je suis désolé que ce mariage express vous contrarie. Nous ne voulions pas vous faire de peine. C'est arrivé si vite et puis c'était quelque chose que nous voulions faire depuis longtemps._

Donna Smoak souriait :

 _\- Vous êtes un homme fantastique Oliver_ , dit-elle avant de se tourner vers William _. Tu sais j'ai su que ceux-là finiraient ensemble, c'était une évidence._

Puis donna Smoak s'engagea dans une conversation avec William pour apprendre à le connaitre sous les regards attendris d'Oliver et Felicity.

 _\- Alors comme ça on va avoir des alliances ?_ demanda la belle blonde en levant un sourcil.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ta mère dans cet état et puis j'ai envie que le monde entier sache que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre._

 _\- Ça devait rester secret…_ rappela la jeune femme.

L'archer prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'air heureux.

 _\- Que ça reste secret ou non, tout finira par se savoir. J'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie, je vis avec mon fils. Pour l'instant je vis un moment dont je rêve depuis un bail._

 _\- Et le FBI ? Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de ça pour te mettre derrière les barreaux,_ dit une Felicity très inquiète. _Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre Oliver !_

Oliver, touché par cette déclaration, embrassa la belle blonde et lui caressa la joue.

 _\- Moi non plus je veux plus te perdre._

La sonnerie du portable de Felicity retentit et l'image de Curtis apparaissait. Après une discussion en aparté, la jeune femme murmura à son mari.

 _\- Un truc à faire pour l'équipe, je reviens vite._

 _\- Non je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais si John a besoin d'aide._

 _\- Non Oliver, reste ici, ordonna la jeune femme._

Oliver regarda sa femme d'un air salace et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

 _\- J'adore quand tu es très autoritaire. »_

Cette remarque fit rougir la belle It Girl qui s'éclipsa en laissant son mari avec sa mère et William.

* * *

 **La team Arrow et Lance**

Lorsque Felicity revint un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Oliver, Donna et William regardaient une comédie.

Oliver vint voir la jeune femme qui se chercher des restes dans le frigo.

 _« Tout s'est bien passé ?_ demanda-t-il, le corps calé contre le plan de travail.

 _\- Oui mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_

 _\- Ok ! J'ai annoncé notre mariage à l'équipe. Lance était là d'ailleurs… Je suis désolée chéri._

L'archer rigola, ce qui surprit la belle blonde.

 _\- Tu m'étonneras toujours,_ lança Felicity. _Je pensais que tu le prendrais mal._

 _\- Pourquoi prendre mal le fait que tu annonces quelque chose qui nous rend heureux à des personnes auxquelles ont tiens ? Ils ont réagi comment ?_

 _\- Oh, René et Dinah on dit que ce n'était pas trop tôt, tout comme Lance et Curtis était survolté. J'ai cru que j'allais lui lancer moi-même une de tes flèches tranquillisantes… »_

Oliver était ravi de savoir que tout le monde était au courant pour eux. Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien leur arrivait. Le couple alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour partager la séance cinéma en famille, telle que l'un et l'autre l'avait rêvé.

Certes, leur mariage n'aurait pas de fêtes mais le lien qui les unissait leur suffisait.

C'était sans compter sur leur proches et amis…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le couple avait été chassé de l'appartement par Donna, William, Théa et Raïssa, qui leur avait offert un déjeuner dans un restaurant chic suivit d'une séance détente au cœur de la ville. Felicity et Oliver n'étaient pas dupes mais se laissèrent faire et profitèrent du moment présent.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au loft, tout leur proche les accueillit avec un :

 _« Félicitations aux mariés !_

L'appartement avait était décoré ça et là pour la postérité mais surtout une grande pièce montée trônait au milieu du salon avec un collage photos d'eux deux.

Mais ce qui leur fit encore plus plaisir se fut de voir leurs amis Barry, Iris, Sarah, Kara, en fait tous leurs amis à côté desquels ils avaient combattu il y a une semaine, ayant le visage radieux et les applaudissant à tout rompre. Barry s'avança :

 _\- Digg m'a contacté car William, Donna et Théa vouaient absolument vous organiser une fête. Donc j'ai appelé tout le monde._

 _\- Tu as bien fait mon ami_ , remercie Oliver en le prenant dans ses bras.

Un détail n'échappa pas à Donna Smoak.

 _\- Des alliances ! Vous avez pris vos alliances._

Le coupe se regarda, apaisé.

 _\- Nous nous doutions que quelque chose se tramait ce soir et on a décidé de franchir le cap_ , dit Felicity en toute simplicité, puis elle alla voir William, Théa et sa mère. _Merci pour tout vous êtes fantastiques._

 _\- Nous sommes une famille maintenant,_ répondit William avec un grand sourire.

Cette réplique émut tout le monde, Oliver le premier qui alla serait son fils dans ses bras, puis la fête se poursuivit dans une pour tradition de célébration de mariage.

Le couple insista pour que Barry et Iris partagent avec eux ce moment privilégié, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu célébrer leur mariage comme ils le souhaitaient. Barry ramena en express sa famille et ses proches et la fête continua dans la joie et la légèreté.

Oliver et Felicity dansaient maintenant sur la piste de danse improvisée pour leur première danse en tant que mari et femme. Oliver embrassa sa femme.

 _\- Etes-vous heureuse Mme Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Plus que jamais,_ répondit une Felicity, _l'air résolu. Et toi ?_

Le couple continua de danser, regardant leur famille et leur proche, heureux. Felicity posa une question :

 _\- Quelle sera la prochaine étape de cette union magnifique Mr mon mari ? »_

Oliver savait au plus profond de lui la réponse mais voulait attendre que des choses se tassent avant de pouvoir franchir cette autre étape.

Et il aurait raison car un an et demi plus tard, la famille Queen accueillerait une petite Maddy Queen pour leur plus grand bonheur.


End file.
